


Whispers

by bookcatterpillar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, tbh i physically can not write anything but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcatterpillar/pseuds/bookcatterpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you ready?” Shiro asked him.</p><p>Keith grinned. Around the corner was Lance, just waiting to be ambushed. Shiro was nervous and already blushing, but Keith was so ready.</p><p>inspired by this post: http://5i2.tumblr.com/post/147927448456/what-are-u-sinners-telling-my-son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i saw this fanart: http://5i2.tumblr.com/post/147927448456/what-are-u-sinners-telling-my-son and it was too good to resist.

“Are you ready?” Shiro asked him.

Keith grinned. Around the corner was Lance, just waiting to be ambushed. Shiro was nervous and already blushing, but Keith was _so ready_.

After a mistake on a mission a couple days back, Lance had withdrawn from the others, blaming himself. It hadn’t been a big deal, and Lance knew that now, but he was still pretty down.

They missed him. It was really hard for them to flirt with Lance when Lance wasn’t there. Keith and Shiro were already in a relationship, but they both wanted Lance to join in.

“Let’s go,” Keith said.

They turned the corner quickly. Lance flinched but didn’t turn to look at them, and they stopped behind him, Keith on the left and Shiro on the right.

“I’m kind of tired, guys-” Shiro cut Lance off.

“We think you have beautiful eyes.” Lance froze and Keith huffed, rolling his eyes. Shiro was such a sap, obviously Keith should’ve started.

“You’re very good at strategizing, probably better than me.” That wasn’t too cheesy. Lance cocked his head.

“I trust you. I feel safe with you at my back,” Shiro said, his smile clear in his voice. He leaned closer to Lance and Keith copied him.

From the new angle, Keith could see Lance’s cheeks and neck redden. Maybe Keith could get cute reaction like that, too.

“Last week, I beat the training bot because you were watching. I do a lot better when you’re around. To impress you,” Keith said. Keith wouldn’t normally say that last bit (or any of that), but honesty was the name of the game. Shiro had been adamant about it.

_Please Keith, tell him the whole truth. Lance is beating himself up about something stupid. Let’s give him something positive to think about._

“I love when you’re around,” Shiro was inching even closer, and Keith could see the blush on his face. Shiro was head over heels about Lance, and even though he didn’t realize it, Shiro was always more... _soft_ with him.

“He really does, you know. He lights up when you enter the room,” Keith said. He could feel his own face warming.

Shiro laughed. “Like you’re one to talk! When Keith misses you, he’ll go through the whole castle to find you!”

“What are you guys-” This time, Keith cut Lance off.

“Shiro’s had a crush on you for months!”

“ _Keith_!” A pause. “Has had a crush on you for even longer!”

Was Lance breathing? Keith decided to be nice. He put his hand up in front of his mouth, like he was going to tell Lance a secret, and he whispered, “I love your smile. I love they way that you make us, me and Shiro, feel better just by _being around_. We’ve missed you.”

Lance _still_ hadn’t turned around, but it was easier for Keith that way. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the side of Lance’s face.

Shiro raised his hand in front of his face and whispered, too. “Me and Keith have been together for a while, but we want to be with you, too. We care about you and we want you to be happy. Preferably with us.” Keith tore his gaze away from Lance to look at Shiro. They hadn’t planned this far ahead.

Keith swallowed. “Tell us...whatever you decide later,” he said. He swallowed again, quickly kissed Lance on the jaw, and ran as fast as he could away.

_oh god he kissed Lance he kissed Lance he-_

He could hear Shiro’s laugh and rapid footsteps following him over the sound of his ragged breathing and heartbeat. He could also hear Lance’s loud sputtering behind them.

* * *

  


Shiro took his hands off his face when he heard the door open. Keith was lying facedown on Shiro’s bed, and they’d both been stewing in embarrassment for the past hour.

Lance walked in like he owned the place.

“I like you guys, too,” he said quietly. Louder, and with more confidence, he added, “Which one of you guys is gonna kiss me first?”

**Author's Note:**

> i am so new at writing, so comments mean A LOT


End file.
